


Genghis Khan

by hyperionmade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Daddy Kink, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top Jack, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionmade/pseuds/hyperionmade
Summary: Jack has a proposition for an up-and-coming superhero.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: trans rhys is based on my own comfort as a transmasc writer, ymmv with dysphoria/certain actions!
> 
> this fic is very self-indulgent lol

Everyone knew who Handsome Jack was.

Jack was an exercise in the dangers of powerlust. He hadn’t been satisfied with what he already had, despite being hailed as a hero to many. Jack had wanted control, to be treated like a king, a God, some would say. Rumours soon began to spread _,_ some without definite answers. _Apparently_ he’d killed important people, _apparently_ he was trying to set up a mass surveillance system, _apparently..._

Rhys was drawn to Jack. Intensely so. It had begun as a desire to be just like him, eventually developing into somewhat of a crush. Even now, Rhys found Jack incredibly interesting, to say the least, taking note of all the rumours that surrounded him.

Encountering him during night patrol, however, was bad news. Very bad news.

It was meant to be a normal night. Rhys was an amateur vigilante, looking for petty crime he could stop to make the world just a little bit safer. What he hadn’t meant to do, however, is wander into Handsome Jack’s territory, and he _definitely_ hadn’t meant to be confronted. He’d put up a decent fight but Jack had the upper hand, soon knocking out Rhys.

When he had regained consciousness, Rhys found himself tied up in what he could only assume was Jack’s lair. _Shit._

Rhys stares up at Jack, struggling against his restraints. “This uh, this seems a little unnecessary, don’t you think?”

“Safety first, kiddo. Wouldn’t want you shocking me with that lightning stick of yours.”  
  
“It’s a stun baton.”  
  
“Tomayto, tomahto, right?”

Rhys glares at Jack. He thought he was such hot shit with all his fancy weapons but the effectiveness of a stun baton was not to be underestimated. Except, of course, for the part where it hadn’t saved him from being kidnapped. Jack takes a step closer to Rhys, examining the young vigilante in front of him, then starts circling him the way a predator would an animal of prey. It’s dawning on Rhys that he fucked up. Big time.

“Cute.” Jack says suddenly.

“I’m sorry?”

“S’ real cute that you thought you stood a chance against me, kitten. I mean, I’m Handsome goddamned Jack! Who the hell are _you?”_

“Atlas.”

“See, here's the thing, kiddo, I already know who you are, I have a database of information on every hero, starting or otherwise, I gotta cover my ground, y’know?”  
  
That… that couldn’t be good. “Wait, how much do you know about me, exactly?”  
  
“Oh, just the essentials, Rhysie,” Jack hums.

Rhys blinks. "Don't call me that." If Jack knew his real name, what else did he know? What the hell did the _essentials_ mean? 

"I don't think you're really in a position to be giving orders here, pumpkin."

"Shut up."

Jack stares at Rhys, smirking deviously. "The kitten has a bite to him, doesn't he? It's adorable, really. Be thankful you have a pretty face, I'm not usually this generous to my captives." 

_What the fuck?_ Okay, Jack wasn't exactly known for his mercy, the fact he hadn't been killed in cold blood was somewhat of a miracle but _pretty?_ Rhys groans. "What are you playing at?"   
_  
_ "Me? Playing at something? I’m offended you’d think such a thing!”  
  
Rhys pouts, glaring at Jack. “Stop it!”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything, you’re the one getting all worked up over nothing, pumpkin.”

“Well you _clearly have_ some kind of agenda here, Jack!”

"Okay, ya got me. I have an offer for you." 

"No. No way." 

"Aw, Rhysie, _Rhysie,_ you haven't even heard it yet!" Jack almost looks offended. He steps towards the chair again, maintaining eye contact with Rhys. "I've been watching your work. You've got potential, kid. Potential you're currently wasting. What would you say to becoming my right-hand man, hm? Think about it, Rhys. Power, glory, recognition, all things you crave. Anything you want, I could get for you. We could rule together." Jack takes Rhys' chin in his hand, tilting it up. "I know what you're thinking, you're wondering what will happen if you say no, right? Well, y'see, you could become a threat to me, kid. Nothing I, Handsome Jack couldn't handle, of course, but I'd hate to see all that talent go to waste by killing you! Let me put it this way, there's two options here: a bullet between your eyes, making you just another name in my list of victims _or_ you join my side and live like a king and enjoy all the power that comes with it. Your call, Rhysie."

It’s… a lot to take in, that’s for sure. Handsome Jack had once been Rhys’ personal hero, the offer to work by his side would’ve been an absolute honour. It still _is_ a bit of an honour, really, but the young vigilante finds it hard to tell if he’s bluffing or not. Rhys raises an eyebrow. “I’m interested. What’s the catch, exactly?”  
  
Jack scoffs. “God, you’re so paranoid! No catch! Unless you consider reporting to me a catch which, let’s be real, given your little fanboy crush on me, I don’t think you do. Also, in case you forgot, the choice is ruling with me or dying, I know which one I’d pick, kid.”

Rhys swallows nervously. "Uh-" 

Jack looks Rhys over eagerly, closing the space between them again, placing a broad hand on Rhys' thigh. "What do you say?" he whispers, lips right next to Rhys' ears. 

"I-I, uh-" Rhys stammers again. _This isn't fair._

"The world is yours, kid. You just have to say yes." Jack hums, moving his hand further up Rhys' thigh. 

"Yes! Okay, yes!" 

"Attaboy, Rhysie," Jack croons, that dagger-like grin on his face. He tilts his head, noticing Rhys’ blushing. “Is this your dream come true, buttercup? Did you have a little crush on me? Beyond the hero worship?”  
  
“N-no! Don’t be ridiculous!”

“There’s no use in lying to me,” Jack hums, stroking Rhys’ cheek condescendingly. “Don’t be shy.”  
  
“Maybe I did…” Rhys mutters.

“Maybe?”

“What do you want me to say, Jack? That I was absolutely infatuated with you and would sometimes dream about you seducing me?”  
  
“That’s _exactly_ what I wanted to hear! Was that so hard?”

Rhys pouts again. Jack can’t help but chuckle a little. “God, everytime you pout like that I want to kiss that damn look off your face!” There’s a moment of silence after Jack says that, before he leans in to kiss the younger man, Rhys reciprocating. Jack hums, satisfied, cupping Rhys’ face as he inserts his tongue into the vigilante’s mouth, kissing him passionately before pulling away, a smug look on his face. “Did that feel good, kitten?” Rhys simply nods. “How about I make all your dreams come true, then? Little hero favour.”  
  
“Please,” Rhys murmurs. 

“Please what? I wanna hear you say it, Rhysie.” Jack teases, pressing two fingers to Rhys’ crotch, feeling the wet arousal through spandex, causing Rhys to squirm.

“Please fuck me.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Rhys swears his heart stops for a second when Jack praises him. This is all so surreal and he can’t help but want more. Rhys squirms against the chair. “I need you.”  
  
“I know, I know, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to take care of you.” 

Rhys _whimpers_ at that. He needed Jack five minutes ago already. Jack smirks, amused at the reactions he’s causing. He hums, picking up a small knife from his workstation, approaching the ropes around Rhys’ middle. “Let me get that for you,” Jack says before cutting the ropes free. Of course, he keeps the ones tying Rhys’ hands behind his back. He hums thoughtfully for a minute, before carefully cutting a hole in the crotch of Rhys’ costume. Rhys bites his bottom lip, staring at the other man. Jack grins, running a finger along Rhys’ folds. “How much do you want me, Rhysie?”  
  
“So much, Jack, so, so much.”  
  
Jack groans, pleased, moving his fingers to tease Rhys’ clit, earning him a small moan. “That’s it, kitten, moan for me,” Jack murmurs, placing his lips on Rhys’ neck, suckling at the flesh, intent on leaving a mark.

“Jack,” Rhys whimpers, rolling his hips. “More, more, please, Jack.”

“Good boy, Rhysie,” Jack mutters darkly, beginning to finger Rhys. “You Daddy’s good little slut?” he asks, continuing to work his fingers.

Rhys nods. “I’m your good little slut,” he mutters, flustered.

“Damn right you are, kitten. You’re mine now,” Jack teases, pulling his fingers away before licking them clean. Rhys whimpers at the sudden lack of stimulation. “No, please don’t stop, I need you-”  
  
“Relax, baby. I’ve got you,” Jack replies effortlessly. With a smik, Jack unzips his pants, freeing his long, hard cock, Rhys staring somewhat. “Spread your legs.” Rhys obliges, earning him another smile from Jack. “God, such a good boy, so good at following orders,” Jack teases, placing his hands on Rhys’ shoulders. He grinds against Rhys, eliciting another whimper.

“Please, Jack, please fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Jack groans as he finally slips inside. _Fuck._ He delivers a long, slow thrust to get started, Rhys whining. “Fuck, kitten, you’re so tight,” Jack groans, Rhys moaning in turn. Jack rolls his hips as he begins to fuck Rhys, settling into a steady rythm. He places his broad hands on his thighs, gripping down hard. 

“Fuck, Jack-”  
  
“Yeah? You like that? You dreamed about this, Rhysie? You dreamed about your hero fucking you raw?”  
  
Rhys nods frantically, moaning and gasping. “S’ good, it feels so good, Jack, you’re incredible, fuck-”  
  
“Say my name again, louder.” Jack groans, giving a sharp, hard thrust of his hips.  
  
“Jack-”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“ _Jack.”_ Rhys yells, voice quivering. God, he feels like he’s melting right now, Jack is even better than he could’ve imagined. “I need more, h-harder, please-”  
  
“Harder?” Jack asks. “If you say so, cupcake.” Jack picks up the pace of his thrusts again, slamming into Rhys _hard,_ causing the other to moan loudly, falling apart for him. Jack places his mouth on Rhys’ neck again, sucking hard, pricking with his teeth. Rhys whimpers. “Good boy Rhysie, good boy,” Jack murmurs, running a hand through the younger man’s hair. “Such a good little kitten....” Rhys moans unsubtly at the praise, quivering, unravelling. Jack continues at the pace he’s set.

“Jack, I think, I think I’m gonna-”  
  
“Do it, kitten.”

Rhys comes undone, moaning Jack’s name as he orgasms, his breathing unsteady. Jack follows, filling him up, digging his hands into his thighs. Rhys takes a few moments to compose himself, basking in the afterglow of it all. “Holy shit,” he gasps, “holy shit, that was amazing.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, cupcake. You were pretty damn good yourself,” Jack murmurs, pulling out. He moves away for a second before returning with a cloth, cleaning the excess on Rhys and the chair. “Sorry about wrecking your suit. I’ll buy ya a new one, perks of the job and all that,” he winks, finally untying Rhys completely. 

Perks of the job…. Oh. _Oh._ Rhys had agreed to join Jack’s side, hadn’t he? He gazes over at Jack. It’s not as if he’s having second thoughts, moreseo, he’s just not entirely sure of the specifics of what he’s gotten himself into. “This uh, this job-”

“This job is gonna change your life, Rhysie. You’re gonna be my sidekick, only better. You’ll help me take out some bad guys, put those _incredible_ tech skills of yours to use, it’s gonna be great! Plus, you get to live a life of luxury with me! You’re moving up in the world, Rhys,” Jack says, placing a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. 

“That does sound pretty good.”  
  
“Of course it does, kid. Your days of being a nobody are over, pumpkin, take it all in.”

Rhys gazes up at him, smiling. He thinks he could get used to this, _really_ get used to this. He acknowledges Jack’s response with a kiss, humming softly when Jack kisses him back. Eventually, Rhys pulls away, stepping towards the window. The city looked beautiful from up here, and with Jack, all of it could be his.

He was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> will i write a part 2?? who knows!


End file.
